Pequeños misterios
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Los mushis no eran tan misteriosos como el corazón humano, el corazón que lo impulsaba a volver a Tanyu de vez en cuando para compartir un breve momento entre sus andanzas...


_**Disclaimer: Mushishi y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuki Urushibara**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Sin duda, cuando se tienen ganas de recorrer un animé diferente, este es uno que da muy buen resultado. Los personajes, la trama, pero también el tono en el que está contada la historia resultan de lo más grato y atrayente._

_Por supuesto, lo que aquí escribo dista mucho de tener la calidad de esta historia tan bonita y singular. Disculpen mis limitaciones, entonces, y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Pequeños misterios**

* * *

-¿De verdad no existen?

-De verdad.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura, hombre.

Ginko manifestó su decepción con un suspiro y una mueca desanimada. Tanyu rió. El tipo no tenía remedio. La sola posibilidad de la existencia de un mushi que se encargara de solucionar los problemas sonaba bastante ridícula, por no decir inconsistente, pero el joven se había hecho ilusiones y su amiga se las había pulverizado sin piedad. Si había un rasgo por el que se destacaban esas extraordinarias criaturas era por _generar_ los problemas, no por resolverlos.

-¿Pero en tus archivos no figura ningún caso? –insistió Ginko.

-Ninguno –le aseguró ella-. Y ya deja de fastidiarme con eso. Hace meses que no nos vemos las caras, ¿perderemos el tiempo hablando de tonterías?

Ginko, superando la decepción, sonrió de lado.

-No estaría mal hablar un poco de tonterías.

Ella lo sondeó con la vista durante algunos instantes, hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir. El semblante retraído de Ginko no le representaba ningún misterio, pese a la poca frecuencia con la que trataban, y consiguió entrever parte del agotamiento que acarreaba. Aunque fuese uno de los mejores maestros-mushi, el oficio a veces dejaba sus marcas en el espíritu como rasguños en un trozo de madera, incluso en el maestro más experimentado.

-Hablemos de lo que quieras –cedió-. Excepto de los inexistentes mushis-solucionadores-de-problemas –ratificó de inmediato-. Además, ¿desde cuándo te quejas de tener que resolver misterios? ¿A qué otra cosa se dedicaría entonces un maestro-mushi?

Ginko guardó silencio. La cálida brisa de la tarde los envolvió sumisamente, el estallido primaveral que los rodeaba los distrajo de cualquier inquietud. El mundo a veces parecía tan sereno, tan ajeno… Pero ellos sabían, sabían que había más.

-¿Te preocupa que algún día ya no puedas comprenderlos? –indagó Tanyu un rato después, acomodando su pierna más pesada-. Por lo que cuentas, sin embargo, siempre has podido llegar a entenderlos y a tratar con ellos.

-No estoy preocupado –repuso Ginko perezosamente, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo-. Si lo piensas, a veces, los mushis son la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. El carácter de aquellos a quienes afectan, los pormenores del alma de la que se alimentan, en cambio, me generan tanto o mayor interés.

-No siempre hay una relación directa entre el carácter de la persona afectada y el mushi que lo ha poseído –señaló Tanyu.

-Pero sin duda influye bastante.

Esta vez fue la joven la que suspiró con melancolía.

-Ojalá pudiera acompañarte en tus viajes y conocer más personas –comentó-. En ocasiones creo que son más misteriosas para mí que los propios mushis.

Ginko la miró con cierta ironía.

-Ni siquiera una vida entera alcanzaría para conocer a una sola persona, aunque permanecieras a su lado –dijo-. El corazón de cada uno de nosotros es de una hondura, de una oscuridad… Puedes encontrar tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y ni quiera tienes tiempo para sorprenderte.

-Muy filosófico –bromeó ella.

-Muy _simple_ –corrigió él-. Y poco ilustrativo en realidad.

Una pequeña mata de florecillas azules crecía junto al pie de Tanyu. Cuando la vio, la joven no pudo evitar notar el contraste entre la extremidad muerta de su propio cuerpo y la pequeña vida que se abría paso, incluso mejor que ella. Jamás se atrevería a arrancarla.

-Pequeños misterios –murmuró.

-¿Los mushis? –indagó Ginko, recostándose negligentemente sobre la hierba.

-Los matices –replicó Tanyu-. Los matices que nos rodean y los matices que nos conforman.

-Muy filosófico –contraatacó Ginko con una semisonrisa. El cielo azul se extendía pacíficamente sobre él, y eso y el aire y la vida, y su amiga, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Más tarde, lo sabía bien, tendría que despedirse y partir.

-¡Muy tonto! –dijo ella riendo, corrigiéndolo también. Siguió los ojos del maestro y se encontró con el mismo panorama, con la misma certidumbre y con la misma estimación. Lo fugaz, lo secreto y lo pequeño caracterizaban su mundo, así como el deber y la esperanza. Al menos podía distinguir esos matices.

Hablasen de tonterías o de cosas importantes, para Tanyu lo valioso era que podían hablar. Cada uno sabía lo suficiente del otro para hacerlo sin pudores y sin formulismos, pero también entendían que había espacios inexplorados y trazos subrepticios. Aunque con Ginko no importaba. El mundo y las personas podían resultarle ajenos e inasibles, así como sus motivos y deseos, pero la parte que era Ginko, de vez en cuando, todavía la podía interpretar.

Él, tal vez, lo sabía, porque a pesar de que no podía permanecer en ninguna parte y que no tenía ningún sitio al que pertenecer, con frecuencia sentía la necesidad y el misterioso anhelo de volver a ella, aunque más no sea para tener un breve instante como ése. Nunca se lo cuestionaba, nunca se lo replanteaba. A diferencia de sus pacientes, con Tanyu no tenía que justificar su presencia, ni explicarse, ni indagar hasta lo insondable.

Un anhelo, una inclinación, un lazo sin nombre... El corazón podía ser realmente misterioso, con o sin mushis infiltrándose en su interior.


End file.
